


Elf Sketches

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Elves, Fanart, Gen, Tolkien Elves - Freeform, tolkien fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: Trying to draw costume ideas for elves, because that stuff is hard for me.Will add new drawings as new chapters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are probably all meant to be Noldor in Valinor, I think. I imagine elves in Valinor as more middle eastern, on account of being more technologically advanced? I dunno, worrying about why is also part of what makes this hard for me.
> 
> I have discovered that the curly toed shoes are less frustrating for me to draw though, so I'm keeping them.

**Author's Note:**

> All my favorite fanart gets so creative with the costumes, I really want to make art like that. But I have spent my whole life not paying attention to clothes, and so I kind of don't have an eye for it.


End file.
